


Something Big

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [15]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Accidents, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: I was asked for a fic where Liv is grounded but manages to do something big that redeems herself, I think saving Chas's life counts as something big doesn't it?





	Something Big

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted on time Like I promised

“Liv where is she?” Aaron asks rushing into the hospital and rushing over to his sister when he sees her.

“In there” Liv points and Aaron rushes into the room without laughing.

“Hey” Chas smiles she looks a little pale sitting in the hospital bed but other than that she like her usual self.

“Liv called me and said you had to be brought into hospital?” Aaron questions Liv hadn’t given much detail on the phone just told him to get to the hospital frantically, that was an hour and a half ago the traffic on Christmas Eve was particularly hectic.

“It wasn’t anything she just worried and made me come here” Chas smiles her voice sounding strained and hoarse.

“What did you do?” Aaron questions sitting down next to her grabbing her hand.

“I was doing a tester Turkey before tomorrow because I haven’t cooked a Christmas dinner before and Liv was helping me out because you left her with me because she’s grounded I must had cut off a bone or something but I didn’t chew and I swallowed a bone started choking on it and Liv gave me that licking manoeuvre thing and made me bring it back up it just looks like the bone cut my throat a little bit just waiting for my results to come back and stuff” Chas tells him.

“Liv saved you? She gave you the Heimlich manoeuvre?” Aaron asks surprised.

“Lucky I was grounded wasn’t it” Liv says with a smug smirk on her face from behind them.

“How the hell do you know the Heimlich manoeuvre?” Aaron asks her when he turns around.

“Got a first aid certificate don’t I” She shrugs moving to sit on Chas’s bed.

“A first aid certificate?” Aaron and Chas asks at the same time their eyebrows raising in surprise.

“When did you do that?” Arron asks.

“Remember when I was in Dublin with me mum and Chas? I used to leave the house for hours I couldn’t stand me mum going on for hours so I went to the community centre round the corner they talked me into taking the class I liked it surprisingly” She shrugs.

“Here’s me thinking you were getting drunk or smoking somewhere, thanks for leaving me with her by the way” Chas huffs voice still sore.

“I thought you weren’t leaving the house because you had to look after Robert anyway” Liv questions.

“Why what’s wrong with Robert?” Chas asks.

“He’s hurt himself” Aaron tells her making Liv snort with laughter.

“Hurt himself how?” Chas questions.

“Oh well…” Liv starts Aaron tries to stop her with glare “Did you not ask why I’m grounded?” Liv questions.

“Go get some teas from the machine” Aaron orders tossing her a fiver.

“Hang on let me finish my story” Liv smirks.

“You’re not grounded anymore, you did an amazing thing saving me mum and you a good deed deserves a big reward” Aaron tells her.

“Perfect then” Liv smiles grabbing the fiver and walking out the room.

“How did Robert hurt himself then?” Chas questions voice still sore, Aaron’s face just turns beet red.

“Liv burst into the room whilst we were having sex and as we rushed to cover up Robert fell off the bed and whacked himself on the bedside table he’s fractured his pelvis” Aaron tells her not meeting her eyes.

Chas chokes on a pained laugh tears showing in her eyes as continues to laugh despite the pain it’s causing her.

“You grounded her for that?” Chas asks after a minute of laughing.

“Well she kept on teasing us for it so I grounded her, I think her saving a life means we can let her back into civilisation” Aaron shrugs.

“You know I’m gonna start teasing you both about this right?” Chas asks.

“Yeah shut it or I’ll stuff a turkey leg down your gob” Aaron warns.

“Better than a fractured pelvis” Chas fires back.

“I can’t believe I had a break down before coming her thinking you were going to be hurt” 

“I love you too son” Chas smiles slapping his cheek smirking as she leans in to plan a massive sloppy kiss on his cheek ignoring his protests.


End file.
